


Ugly but soft

by AllHeartsAreBroken



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, KatsJohnlockXmas2019, M/M, Ugly Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken
Summary: John gets a new jumper for Christmas.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Ugly but soft

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my 221B ficlet for the Xmas jumper prompt! Enjoy 💕 I apologise for any mistakes

Hideous. Absolutely ridiculous and unflattering (even for John's generally questionable taste, judging by the desperation in his eyes, which he was trying to hide behind a polite smile). 

"Thank you, aunt Jane. It looks... really nice".

The old woman beamed with delight, completely unaware of Harry, Lestrade, Molly and Mrs Hudson trying to stifle laughs. "You're welcome, dear. Oh, it suits you perfectly!".

It was a forest green jumper with a smiling, red-nosed reindeer ( _seriously_?!) and Sherlock was glad to have something to set on fire for his next experiment. He was sure John wouldn't mind.

Later that evening, when the small Christmas party at 221B was over and the flat was quiet again, they both sat on the sofa, finally enjoying some time alone, a small fire crackling and a warm blanket around their shoulders.

"I thought the jumper you wore last year was outrageous", Sherlock said, laying his head on John's chest, "but this one should be illegal".

John chuckled, running his fingers through wild curls. "I agree. Don't worry, I'm definitely going to get rid of it".

The detective snuggled closer and nuzzled John's neck, and... well, he had to admit the jumper was softer than he expected, almost as comfortable as a pillow.

"Mmh... in a couple of days" he murmured sleepily, lulled by John's slow breathing.


End file.
